


Secretly

by zombiedpenguin



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedpenguin/pseuds/zombiedpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Norman have been attracted to each other since day one. Neither could admit it. They spent years flirting but as time went on, they saw less reason to fight their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly

**Author's Note:**

> This very well may be the reason I need to stop drinking energy drinks at 2am. It could be strange, it could be beautiful, whatever it is, I hope you like it.

Norman leaned on the bar and sipped on the beer, his eyes drinking in the people around him. A group of pretty young women were in a booth across from him laughing and taking photos of each other, a group of men were watching a sports game. There was a lone woman sitting not far from him, mulling over her wine that she swirled slowly. All of these people in their normalcy intrigued him. He wanted to join in and find out where the women were from, what they found funny and to offer to take their photos. He wanted to feel the rush of his favorite sports team scoring or making an unlikely comeback, but he didn’t follow sports. He didn’t have the time. He wanted to find out what was running through the lonely woman’s mind and how many swirls it would take before the rich red liquid would take away whatever ailed her. He wondered for a brief moment if anyone wanted to come and chat him up. To find out why he was sitting and drinking alone. If he was missing home and his son. If he wanted to come and check out a new concert by a new band that was getting some well-deserved recognition.

A strong hand clapped on his shoulder and the moment of loneliness was scared away. He looked over as Sean Patrick Flanery’s broad grin met him. 

“Hey, man! How was the shoot?” The older man held his arms open and engulfed him in a brotherly hug. The embrace lingered a tangible second too long. In that single fleeting second, he took in Sean’s musky cologne, the faint scent of his shampoo and the warmth his spirit emanated. Norman pulled back and smiled at his friend as the Sean sank down on to a stool beside him. He looked over Sean’s shoulder and glanced at down at him, his smile faltering. 

“Short stack’s not here?” Norman inquired after their co-star as Sean ordered a beer. The door opened and a brunette walked in but she was tanned, not porcelain like a doll that Norman found perversely attractive. She had striking green eyes instead of the moody grey that spoke more volumes than any words ever could. That was what he liked best about Danielle. He preferred to listen and not talk, she was the same way. In silence, they could have a more satisfying conversation just by small gestures and looks than he’d had even with Sean. Their silences inspired him artistically and he’d rediscovered his passion for drawing and painting instead of relying as much on his photography to supplement his income. Sculpting had come back into his life as well. He enjoyed making her gifts he’d made from the ground up. This woman wore the same type of skinny jeans as Danielle, but they were tucked into a pair of Uggs with a white cable sweater that was hanging from her shoulders instead of being hidden by a pair of motorcycle boots and a leather jacket. She held a blood red purse instead of a motorcycle helmet tight in her hand.

“Nah, she’s not feeling well. She’s spending the day in bed.” Sean took the beer and sipped on it slowly, his lack of imbibing inhibiting his tolerance for alcohol. “She shouldn’t have gone out last night with that storm. That was really bad. She’s lucky she didn’t get into an accident.”

Norman took a deep drink as Sean studied the menu. “Why didn’t she call me? I coulda picked her and the bike up. Fixed it up instead of waiting on your sorry ass to wake up after noon.”

“I figured she did.” Sean glanced over at him, his eyes widened in surprise and confusion. “What else could she have done? It’s not like there were wreckers available that late. What’d she do then? Walk back to the hotel? Her bike’s in the parking lot, man.”

Norman shrugged as his leg began to drum without his permission, the fabric of his jeans scratching against Sean’s. Another subtle flirtation between the two of them. Their unspoken rules let Sean allowed Norman the right to act like a cat when they were at a con or doing interviews together, hugging him or brushing up against him as if on accident or openly flirting to rile the crowd. Yet, when they were in public, their contact was severely restricted. At times, it almost hurt to not be able to touch Sean, to relish the warmth of him. Norman sighed and pulled his leg away, unable to endure teasing himself any longer. The two ordered their meals and wolfed it down in hungry silence. “We should get her some food.”

“Aye, we should.” Sean slipped into his lilting Irish brogue as he finished off his beer and chased it with the last three French fries that were drenched in ketchup. The red liquid smeared on his lips and Norman bit his tongue to keep from licking it off for him. He clenched his hand into a fist and thumped the bar a few times before taking the menu and looking it over for something hearty and comforting. Sean watched his friend consider the options for a long while, his mind beginning to swim and sway like he was floating on a current. He put his arm on Norman’s broad shoulder and leaned heavily against him, taking advantage of his friend’s slouch. When his small blue eyes met his green ones, the moment lingered heavily in the air, filled with unspoken needs and desires. Then Sean found his gaze drifting down to Norman’s thin lips, moist with beer. He’d often caught himself curious about what those lips would taste like, how they would feel pressed against his own or on other parts of his body. He’d often wondered what it would be like to be pinned under Norman despite being highly trained in self-defense, stronger and faster. Norman’s strength rested entirely in his broad shoulders. Those shoulders that challenged every shirt to hold them in.

“You alright, man?” Norman’s soft, raspy voice broke through his reverie. “We should get some coffee on the way back.”

“I think I love your shoulders.” The words tumbled out of Sean’s mouth in a slurred, thick Southern drawl. Norman didn’t pull back as Sean’s slowed mind anticipated but the confusion was clearly written on his face. 

“You’re drunk from one beer. That’s pathetic.” Norman gathered the take out bag and wrapped his arm around Sean’s waist, not caring if people did gossip about the two being lovers. He did love this man. He was an older brother, a confidante, his best friend. If more came down the road, he wouldn’t argue. If nothing else came, he’d be perfectly happy with that as well. He’d be grateful for the close friendship.

 

When they arrived back at the Four Seasons the three of them were put up in, Sean was relatively sober and able to walk on his own. That didn’t stop him from hanging on to Norman for stability as they made their way to Danielle’s room. He wanted to trip Norman up, grab a handful of the unnatural dark brown hair and drag Norman back to his own room and ravish him against the door. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he couldn’t walk properly or was afraid to sit for a day. Guilt settled on his shoulders as Norman’s quiet singing of a song he couldn’t place made him regret wanting to be so rough with him. Perhaps it would be better just to lay him down on a cool bed and spend the day enjoying every inch of his body. The guilt fell away and a small smile played on his lips as he decided that’s what he preferred to do with the younger man.

Norman knocked on the door and waited patiently having already decided that the snow storm had caused Danielle to fall ill with the flu or worse. The idea of walking with the flu made his body feel as though his bones were made of broken glass that had been set with barbed wire. A moment later, the door opened and Danielle leaned heavily on the door, her face flush with fever. She brought her oversized t-shirt over her mouth and stared at Norman, her red rimmed blood-shot eyes filled with mischief.

“We brought you lunch. Smoked salmon.” Norman put his hand to her head and grimaced. “I wish you would have called me last night. I would have come and gotten you. Saved you the trouble. You can always call me for help.”

She smiled at his soft voice and paternal tone as she took the package of food from him. “Thank you, Norm. Thanks for lunch too. That’s really sweet of you guys.”

“You sound like crap.” Sean interjected not unkindly. “Did you take anything?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes to the ultra-modern décor on the dresser as the two men brushed past her, invading her personal space. Sean went into the bathroom and looked for medicine as Norman wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the over-sized bed. She struggled to climb back into it on sore limbs for only a moment before he couldn’t stand it. He lifted her up in his arms and laid her down in the middle where she had propped herself up to play on her phone. He unpacked her lunch and handed her the Styrofoam bowl that had been taped shut and the plastic utensils as Sean walked out, shaking his head.

“I think I have something in my room. It’ll at least help with that nasty fever.” Sean left the room as Norman took her phone from where it was trapped beneath her back and glanced at the screen out of habit and saw his name. He smirked up at her as she took the top of the bowl off and cut a bite of fish.

“What?” She raised a brow as he sat on the bed beside her.

“You’re… uh, reading something about me?” He felt a blush warm his face as he watched her face flush before she looked away from him. His voice was soft, raspy and just above a whisper. “What is it?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not an interview then.” His mind reeled for a moment as he watched her chew. “It’s a fan-fic, isn’t it?”

She refused to answer. She cut another piece of fish as he looked at the screen and started to read the story that had caught her attention. Sean was part of it as well and the fictional duo were exploring each other’s bodies late at night in Italy.

“You’ll get sick if you stay around, Norm.” She watched him become immersed in the story despite it not being the best written piece she’d read, but the images it conveyed were too vivid for her to exit out of it and find something different. She nudged him with her elbow and stared into his darkening blue eyes. He’d been her favorite since she met him and Sean. His quite voice and mild temperament were intoxicating. She loved watching him exercising his artistic license when they had time to kill on set. “Troy will kill me if I get you sick. You’re in every single scene. You can’t afford to look and feel like crap.”

He shrugged and kicked his shoes off before pushing himself back onto the bed until he could wrap his arm around her shoulder and hold her close to him. “C’mere. I’d rather be sick than you.”

She watched him for a moment as he went back to reading the story from the beginning. “I can’t believe you’re reading that.”

“Sean likes to read them. He thinks it’s great that fans take time to create these because they support us. I like their creativeness. It’s interesting to see how they interpret us and betray us.” He lulled his head against hers and sighed softly. “There are lots of these things that make the two of us gay with each other.”

She nodded slowly as she chewed on a scoop of brown rice. “I guess there would be with the way the two of you carry on.”

A knock at the door signaled Sean’s arrival and Norman slid off of the bed, his side cold from resting against Danielle’s sweaty side. He opened the door and let Sean walk in. “I got some Tylenol and orange juice.”

She thanked him as she took the proffered medicine and bottled drink as Norman settled himself back beside her. Sean followed his suit and the two sat with their backs propped on over stuffed pillows, Sean’s arm was cradling her back as Norman held her close with his head against hers again. He handed the phone to Sean with a smirk.

“Have you read this one?” 

“What’s this? Dani’s into shameless Flandus porn?” He chuckled as he took the phone and toed his boots off, not minding that the fell to the floor with dull thumps. He brought one knee up and stretched the other out with a grunt of relief as he read the story. As he read, Norman noted his friend had a tell whenever he liked something in particular: he would bite his bottom lip and roll it between his teeth. By the time Danielle had finished her lunch, his lip was swollen. Norman took the bowl from her and set it on the table beside the bed and pulled her against him. She wrapped a leg around his, her arm around his waist and nestled her head against his peck with a sigh as he combed his fingers through her hair. “This is… pretty good.”

“You know what would be better?” Danielle’s words were muffled by Norman’s shirt as she drifted in and out of consciousness. “If you two re-enacted it.”

“Oh, really now?” Sean threw his voice deeper than normal and glanced over at his friend as he laid a hand on her shoulder. “You want us to re-enact this very detailed story about ten inch cocks dripping with anticipation and me mewling on all fours as he rides me but you leave me over here all alone?”

“Aww, you wanna have some fun, babe?” Danielle’s drowsy state made her voice deeper as she reached back clumsily and groped for his arm. She found his shirt and gripped it tight into a fist, not minding that her nails scraped his skin through the thin fabric then pulled at it. He shuffled over close to her, resting a hand on her hip as he turned to one side, petting her slowly.

“As fun as that sounds, you need some sleep.” He kissed her cheek and allowed his gaze to drift up to meet Norman’s. The younger man sighed and shifted his hips as his swelling member brushed against her leg. He stroked her hair from her face as she drew her arm in and rested it on his chest as he held her closer, singing softly to her as Sean pursed his lips and covered the heavy comforter over her. He watched the pair for a long while, still petting her hip as the song came to a close. “How’s her fever?”

“It’s gotta be pretty high. It feels like she’s gonna melt.” He watched her sleep against him, her slow breathing making him feel somewhat drowsy by feeling her breath on him and shrugged his shoulder. “Maybe we should give her an ice bath or take her to the ER.”

Sean felt her forehead and cheeks and chuckled lightly. “You know, Norm. You going all paternal is kind of hot, I gotta admit. I’ll get a cool cloth. It’s just a slight fever. Nothing for you to worry about.”

Norman watched Sean slide off the bed and disappear into the bathroom. He began to sing softly, the song he couldn’t name unwilling to leave his mind. His fingers brushed down her back lightly and yawned as Sean came back into the bed and set the cloth to her brow. He conformed his body to Danielle’s and propped his head up with a light fist. Norman looked at the three of them and smiled contentedly. “This is nice. Us all being together like this.”

Sean took the scene in and nodded. “It does feel nice. Once she peps up a bit, it’ll be perfect.”

Norman looked outside to watch the snow blot out the sky in an eerily silent manner. Sean undid his jeans and tugged them off so that he was left in his t-shirt and black boxer-briefs then pulled the comforter over him. Norman glanced from Danielle to his own clothes. “Can you take her a second?”

Sean pulled her towards his chest with little more than a slight groan as he cradled her in his arms as Norman tugged his jeans and shirt off leaving him in only his blood red boxer-briefs slung low on his hips. Sean drank him in with hungry eyes. The lean musculature of his thighs, the tattoo on his leg, the way his hip bones jutted out, the ripple of his obliques, his straight and narrow collarbones that holstered his shoulders. He licked his lips and breathed in her floral shampoo as Norman took his pillow and put it between Danielle’s knees before grasping her hip and laying on his side, using his muscular arm as a pillow.

“What are we doing here?”

“Sleeping with a cute girl.” Norman smirked as he pushed her hair behind her ear. The half-smile fell from his face as he looked up and studied his friend’s face. “We’ve been fighting this long enough. We may as well just enjoy this while we’re able to. We ain’t getting any younger. Nothin’ to be ashamed of.”

“We just gotta be careful none of this gets out if she goes with it.” He rubbed his face and moved her hair out of his mouth. “Her reputation would be destroyed if anyone knew.”

“Course.” Norman closed his eyes and nestled his head against his arm and shifting his shoulder. Sean slipped his arm under Danielle’s head and rubbed Norman’s head in slow, circular strokes. A small groan let him know the ministrations were appreciated.


End file.
